Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting machine, such as a head saw machine, and more particularly to a head saw machine with a self-contained docking arrangement for supporting the head saw machine standing on its own.
Description of Related Arts
A conventional cutting machine, such as a head saw machine, usually comprises a utility table for supporting a workpiece placed thereon, a cutting head assembly having a cutting blade which is overhangingly and rotatably supported above the utility table, and a motor electrically connected with the cutting head assembly for driving the cutting blade to rotate to cut the workpiece which is rested on the utility table.
However, the above mentioned head saw machine has the following drawbacks. Since the cutting head assembly, the workpiece and the motor are supported on the utility table, the structure of the utility table is designed relatively large and rigid in order to provide a better supporting ability. In other words, a weight of the above mentioned head saw machine is relatively heavy. In addition, a large display space is needed to perform the operation for the head saw machine. Therefore, the transportation of this head saw machine is very difficult, and more labor is needed to not only move the workpiece to a location of the head saw machine, but also to transport the head saw machine.
An improved portable head saw machine is provided in the current market. This portable head saw machine comprises a head saw body, a handle attached on the head saw body for allowing the user to carry out the portable head saw machine, and a cutting blade rotatably supported on the head saw body. The user is able to conveniently carry out the portable head saw machine anywhere in order to cut a predetermined workpiece, so not only a dimension of the portable head saw machine is smaller than the conventional head saw machine, but also a weight of the portable head saw machine is lighter than the conventional head saw machine. However, the portable head saw machine has several drawbacks.
The users need to lift up the portable head saw machine by their own. Although, the weight of the portable head saw machine is relatively lighter, it is hard for the user to lift up the portable head saw machine for a long time, so the user's hands may be injured after frequently lifting the portable head saw machine up. While the head saw machine is operated for cutting workpiece along cutting lines, such as a straight line or a determined line, it is difficult for the users to control the head saw machine for cutting along the cutting lines, so as to decrease the efficiency for operating the portable head saw machine.